Bloom of the Sakura
by KRY97
Summary: Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are both bound for their mutual affection for each other and their tragic past. However, will they be able to successfully confess their feelings in time, with the numerous challenges along the way?


Hello! This is my first fanfiction! Please review it, thanks!

However, I do not own man, I only own the plot of the story.

I'm sorry for twisting Allen Walker's personality too much! .

Still, please enjoy! Please review to tell me how to improve, and if I should continue on this story. Thank you, and again, please enjoy this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Memories

"_I…I'm sorry." _

"_Shush."_

_Sakura blossoms floated down from the numerous trees dotting the pavement. A cool breeze was blowing, yet the soothing, romantic atmosphere did not change the mood of the duo._

"_I…I really didn't want that to happen." _

"_I know. Shush." The voice broke. The boy bent down, over the body of a beautiful, petite girl, covering his face on her black coat. Her dark, emerald hair was stained with drops of copper-red blood, _

"_A…Allen-kun…" the girl reached out for the boy's face. She winced as she raised her trembling hand, as though the mere movement caused her immense pain. _

"_I…I'm sorry."_

"…"

* * *

><p><em>It was a year ago. <em>

"Allen!"

The silver-haired boy looked up sharply. A Chinese girl was walking towards him, her dark, green hair glistening like emeralds under the sun.

"Lenalee," Allen greeted the Chinese girl. He was about to stand when Lenalee stopped him and proceeded to sit beside him, under the Sakura tree.

"Meditating as usual? I knew I would find you here," Lenalee said with a smile.

"I've only been here for a week and you already know my habits?" Allen commented, with a smirk.

"No, it's just that I've only seen you doing two things while you're here. Eating and resting, or meditating, under this tree," Lenalee retorted, "And sleeping during lessons," she added. Allen could not help grinning at Lenalee's bluntness.

"Perhaps. What did you call me for?" Allen asked, changing the subject.

"Onee-san told me that we are to partner each other for training courses. And…he said you'd have to try to complete your homework, and improve your control over your Innocence, otherwise…you might have to leave Black Academy," Lenalee said, in a low voice.

To her surprise, Allen laughed.

"That's great," Allen said. He stood up and brushed off the dead leaves that had fallen onto his robe. "I've never wanted to come here in the first place. I'm glad to hear that," he said.

"Why?" Lenalee asked, standing up along with him. Allen ignored her and sloped off in the direction of his dormitory, in Black Academy.

"Allen Walker!"

The urgency in Lenalee's voice made Allen stop. He turned around and shot her a questioning look.

"Yes? If you want to ask about why I've never wanted to come here, don't bother."

"No, that's not what I wanted to ask," Lenalee said. Her expression was not the usual cheerful, friendly expression that she usually held. In fact, it was unreadable.

"I…I wanted to ask how you came here. How…how they made you," Lenalee said softly.

Allen felt a numbness spreading throughout his body. _She knows something. She definitely knows something. _He thought. The more he thought of that, the more the numbness spread.

"...Why would you want to know? It's not your business," Allen said coldly. Memories flashed in his head, but he pushed them aside. He had experienced enough pain, he did not want more.

"I…Thank you. I'm sorry for asking, it _is _not my business." Lenalee whispered, looking down on the floor.

By the time she looked up, Allen was gone.

* * *

><p><em>She knows something. She definitely knows something! <em>

Allen Walker slammed the door of his dormitory and began pacing, back and forth, in his dorm.

_Damn. She knows something. About me. About my past! She knows about my past!_

Allen could feel the painful memories evoking in his head , and he tried his best to ignore them. Yet, he could still feel-smell-hear the remains of that night. He groaned and fell on his bed. The memories washed over him, enveloping him, hurting him, like that day…

Allen rolled over on his bed, facing the ceiling.

_I'll approach her tomorrow. She'd better tell me what she knows._

* * *

><p><em>He experienced it too. He knows something that I experienced too. Did he also experience my pain? <em>

Lenalee was sitting, cross-legged, on her bed. She clutched her head and felt the same throbbing pain she experienced a few years ago, when she was first introduced into the Academy. Lenalee refused to acknowledge the pain. She flopped over, onto her bed, and let sleep wash over her, like a gentle crash of the waves onto a beach.


End file.
